The new universe
by Tonyigneel
Summary: Luffy and his crew gets teleported to a different universe. Where they get mixed up in crazy and exciting fun! I will be putting in lemons of luffy and vivi later on.
1. Chapter 1

What if luffy and his crew was teleported to a parallel universe?  
Read and find out!  
Chapter 1: encounter  
Luffy was sitting in the lunch room of thousand sunny. When all of a sudden he hears ussop screaming. He ran outside and he sees a black hole in the middle of sunny. Everyone was wide eyes for the black hole was sucking them in zoro tried to cut it but it didn't work. Everyone tried something as they were being pulled in they knew they couldn't last much longer and the last punch luffy threw was the last. They were all sucked in.  
Luffy woke up on a beach next to everyone. When they were all up they decided to make camp and sort this out. Sanji said we probably just knocked off our ship...I hope. They all had a confused look when luffy broke the silence with a huge grin and said lets go explore. Might as well we don't have anything to do said zoro. But what if there are monsters complained ussop and Nami whined. But they were ignored when everyone got up to move into the forest. They were all walking through the forest when they came up to a huge wall! Robin grew an eye on the top and she was shocked it was a navy building. They all said what!? Robin chuckled and said yes. Chopper and franky said oi l-lets get out of here. Shishishishi no lets check it out. As he said this he ran to the front. He saw some guards and he thought to himself oh man bad luck the. The crew caught up and said oh man. Then something unexpected happened that shocked the crew. The guard said good day admiral but what are u doing out here? Huh? Thought luffy. He replied Uhhhh j-just taking a walk. Oh okay sir replied the guards. Then the crew walked out and the guards said good day vice admirals. I presume u are taking a walk with ur leader. Yeahhhhh said the crew in unison. They all walked into the building and everyone started to bow each time luffy and his crew passed them. This is weird the crew told luffy he said yes it. But I think they respect us luffy said maybe. He then yelled hey u guard over there get me some meshi. The guard came back in 5 minutes with a cart full of meat. Luffy ate piggishly and the crew sweat dropped.  
On the other side of the building admiral luffy walked out of the building when the guard said taking another walk sir and u changed so fast. What? said admiral luffy said. The guard said well u were just here with the vice admirals and u had a straw hat. T-that wasn't me! Yelled luffy as he ran into the building. As luffy was eating he heard yelling and then footsteps coming down fast. When he looked over to his right he saw a wide eyed hey u imposter who are u. The crew started to look at luffy then admiral luffy and yelled NANI! Luffy yelled at admiral luffy I'm monkey D. Luffy a pirate and future pirate king and who are u. I'm monkey D. Luffy I'm a navy admiral. What kind of devil fruit did u eat to take my form! Yelled admiral luffy. This is the real me and I ate the GOMU GOMU fruit. What!? Said admiral luffy I ate the GOMU GOMU fruit. Stop copying me u mystery person yelled luffy. The whole crew sweat dropped. Admiral luffy yelled back well try to block this GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE. luffy countered with a GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. They hit each others fists. And then pulled their hand back they smiled and thought finally a good fight in a while.  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
Review of how u thought and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my 2nd chapter of the new universe.  
Chapter 2:escaping  
Luffy and admiral luffy started to throw punches out of nowhere. The crew knew they had to get out of there or else they would get caught up in it. When they ran off both luffy and admiral luffy noticed. Luffy yelled out hey wait up let's explore some more and left his fight. Admiral luffy yelled out to him oi! Where are u going?! I'm going to explore I'll fight u later! Admiral luffy didn't like pirates running around his building so he started to run after them. When franky noticed he was coming, after them he shot at the ceiling STRONG RIGHT! Destroying the spot he shot he made a wall of rubble so admiral luffy couldn't follow them. Admiral luffy tried to get through but there was to much. The straw hat pirates escaped.  
When they arrived at another part of the building they slowed down. The crew except luffy said we need to get out, 1 luffy is bad but 2! Luffy laughed shishishishi! Nami knocked him on the head and yelled idiot don't go fighting urself. Sanji said if that luffy was a navy admiral... We are probably in a parallel universe said robin. Everyone looked over at robin and said what? She said it was possible because the black hole they saw on there deck could have transported them to a different universe. Everyone started to catch on to what she was saying until luffy broke the silence Ahhh I get it the mystery hole brought us to a mystery place and there are mystery people. Robin chuckled while everyone sweat dropped. Nami thought to herself that idiot! Zoro said if this is a different universe how do we get back. Sanji yelled how should any of us know stupid Marimo. What'd u say love cook, and they started to fight as usual. Nami knocked them both in the face and yelled idiots stop we r trying to figure out how to get back. Sanji and Zoro were on the ground with bumps on their head. Zoro mumbled witch! And sanji said I still love you Nami~swan. Now robin do u know how to get back? asked Nami  
I'm sorry the only thin I could think of was to find that black hole again. Everyone hung their head when they started to hear mumbles. Brooke told everyone he heard it from the room huh wait I don't have ears skull joke. They all tried to listen to what the anonymous people were saying. Until the room door flung open and walked out 8 people. The crew went wide eyed when they saw who the were. It was the vice admirals: zoro, robin, sanji, Nami, chopper, ussop, Brooke, franky. The vice admirals looked over and said we finally found u pirates! The crew started to run when zoro, sanji, and luffy yelled hey why are we running lets fight! No! We need to figure things out first, lets go back to camp. Everyone agreed but zoro looked disappointed.  
After running they finally lost them they headed back to their camp. Nami looked intently at the ground trying to figure this out. Robin told Nami that we would need to find a map of this world. Nami held it up and said hahaha I saw it while we were running so I took it. That's the thief for u said ussop. Nami opened it up and it said impell down, water-7 etc. Nami pointed to an island close to water- 7 that's where we are at. I don't get it said franky weren't we in the new world. Yes we are but the black hole took us to a new universe Baka yelled Nami. Chopper said so what are we going to do. We have to find a ship, they looked around but they saw nothing but water. Until they noticed luffy was gone he came out of the woods with meat in his hand and a 15 sized boat they all asked where he got it  
(Flash back)  
Hey look a big navy warship said luffy. When he went over he saw that the men were eating so he asked if he could have some. The men told him of course! While he was eating he thought, hey may I have one of ur small boats? Uhhhh for what sir replied the officers. Uhhhh I want to fish yeah that's it said luffy  
End)  
So I got one and dragged it all the way back. Nami said finally u did something useful. They all got on and rowed to the neighboring island: impel down. Zoro said wait why are we heading towards a prison. Robin replied we might be able to find a clue.  
Nami said oi luffy you've been here so ur going to lead us. Luffy was just chomping on the meat he got. Chopper and ussop sweat dropped. When they got onto the island they set out to the main gate. They saw guards looking all over for them. They hid in the bushes when they saw admiral luffy and the vice admirals come out. They listened in on their talk. Hey admiral what are we going to do asked vice admiral sanji. Idk yet we have to find them. Or else "he" will kill US.  
I wonder who they are talking about said Nami.  
I don't know but if an admiral is scared of him he has got to be really strong!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 is here! I usually update everyday because I work pretty fast  
Anyway review and give me ideas of what to write about!

Chapter 3: friends!

They all got back into their boat and started to sail. It was silent because they were wondering who admiral luffy was talking about. Robin the brains of the group broke the silence by saying " he has to be very strong but do we know anyone that is stronger than luffy. Everyone went back to thinking. Ussop said maybe it is Akainu. Then sanji said no it can't be we r in a parallel universe so Akainu would be bad and because after the 2 years of training luffy has gotten much stronger probably stronger than an admiral. Shishishishi I know I am said luffy. Nami's eyebrow twitched and she yelled don't get cocky, bastard!  
Anyway I think we should get back I to the grand line and see if we can find anything about the black hole said robin. Everyone agreed. Luffy got onto the back of the boat and yelled lets go and twisted and twisted his arm he put it into the water which slightly weakened him but he was stronger and held it there. Chopper laughed and said wow we are going so fast. Keep going luffy everybody cheered. Throughout the ride luffy switched on and off because he needed a rest for being in the water for to long and when he did stop, robin grew hands on the side of the boat and they would paddle. After a tiring 2 hours they finally saw an island. It didn't look familiar but they decided to dock anyway. When they got there they saw Kung fu do gongs. This must be alabasta yelled chopper. I think it is said Nami. Franky and brooke just looked at each other with confused looks. With heart shaped eyes sanji yelled my vivichwannn is here. wait if this is a parallel universe wouldn't that make her a bad guy, sanji started to cry. Luffy laughed and said well we never know until we see her. LETS GO!  
Yeah everyone replied. When they got to the castle the common folk where staring at them and when 1 of them looked at a person they would jump. Everyone had confused looks. Zoro muttered to everyone this place is weird. Everyone agreed. They started to walk up the stairs when some guards blocked them sorry admiral we can not let u through. Luffy jumped right past them and ran. The guards ran after him but he was to quick he would fake at a hall way which would make them slip on their feet. This was the perfect opportune moment for the crew to get in but that didn't go as planned they were caught and cuffed up and taken to the castle's prison.  
(Back to luffy)  
Luffy was walking up and down different hallways and couldn't find anything or at least anything interesting. He saw a flight of stairs which he took all the way to the top. At the top he saw a big bronze door which being luffy just walked in. When he got in, he saw a queen sized bed and a lot of jewelry. He walked to the other side of the room to see a door propped open a little and could see steam coming from it. Luffy thought for a long and long time when he put his fist into his hand and said oh it's a mystery door. With that he poked his head through to see a foggy shower door and a blurry slender girl washing her blue her. He gulped and thought oh man I did this to Nami once it did not turn out good he tried to pull his head out slowly but ended up hitting the door knocking a towel down and breaking the doorknob. Vivi heard this and quickly turned off her water and put on her robe. She looked out but there was nothing there. She walked out slowly when she heard footsteps in her room she looked out and the same thing nobody was there. She stepped out when she noticed the rug was flipped a little in the corner she looked up and there was her closet she said who is in there. Luffy knowing he was trapped tried to deepen his voice and said ahmmm uh this is ur father. No it's not yelled vivi and she swung the door open. She couldn't believe what she saw. Luffy said hey vivi how have u been? She was wide eyed because she thought that, that was admiral luffy she yelled and ran for a knife she had in her drawer, she turned back to luffy and said hey what r u doing in here admiral. Peeping on me was it but no matter I hate u for what u did to my people I've been waiting for a chance to do this. She ran toward him and tried to stab him he dodged and tried to explain but vivi wasn't gonna listen she went again but luffy was scratched on the arm he started to feel weak in his right arm. Hahahaha how do u like the I had a blacksmith make it out of sea stone so I can kill u myself. Luffy wasn't going to hit her so when she went after him again he dodged grabbed her arms and pinned her down. She struggled but he was much to strong. He said calm down and let me explain I'm not admiral luffy trust me. She calmed down a little bit and said fine go ahead and explain. Luffy started to explain everything and then finally let her go. She was shocked to hear what she just heard. She looked at luffy and he returned with a big and goofy smile she chuckled and said fine I believe u but if this is a parallel universe was my other self a bad guy. Because I hate the navy's Guts. He wondered for a second and said well our vivi wasn't a bad guy but we can have robin figure it out later but for now u should get some clothes on. She looked down and blushed he told her that her robe fell off but she didn't notice. She was red. She ran to the bathroom and put on some clothes she had the knife with her just to be safe. When she got out she was wearing a skirt and a sleeveless shirt. They were about to leave when vivi asked, wait luffy could we talk before we go ask? Uuuuuummmmmm sure replied luffy. She smiled and sat on her bed. It was an awkward silence until she broke it. Luffy are u a pirate in the other universe. He laughed and said yes my crew and I are going to be the strongest and I'm going to be the pirate king. She giggled. She said " will u promise me something?" Sure what is it said luffy. Well admiral luffy locked my dad away could u help me get him back. Of course over in our world he was a good guy. She smiled and then said okay let's go find ur friends. Yeah yelled luffy. They walked out not knowing what was in store for them.  
In the city was admiral luffy and his vice admirals. Admiral luffy yelled search them and leave no stone unturned.

Well that was the third part. Sorry but it's not gonna be a parallel universe I just couldn't stand the fact that vivi would be against them so it's going to be like "fairy tail". Review please! And how about a vivi and luffy pairing. Idk maybe


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone part 4 is here! I've decided that I'm going to pair up luffy and vivi. Hope u enjoy

Chapter 4: reunite

Hurry up called luffy from down the hall. She finally caught up to him and was already breathing hard. Luffy laughed and walked so she wouldn't fall behind. They reached the front entrance of the castle but nobody was there. Vivi asked a guard if he saw a group of people that looked like the vice admirals. They replied yes we locked them up in the prison under the castle. Vivi frowned and then smiled saying thank you.  
They ran down into the prison sand they saw the biggest cage at the end of the hall. They walked towards it and when they got close to it they saw everyone locked up. Vivi unlocked the door and said hey everyone lets get out of here. All of a sudden sanji shoots up and tells ooohhh vivi~swannnn. Shut up love cook. Ehhh want to go Marimo. And then they started their fighting session again. Nami just mutters to herself "BAKA." Everyone retreated to the dining hall and had lunch. They all were talking when vivi said everyone listen up please I have to ask robin something and I think u guys should listen to. Everyone stared intently except luffy. He was laughing. Vivi's eye twitched from the constant laughter and she yelled shut up. Luffy got quiet quick and sat straight in his chair. His crew sweat dropped. She started saying again anyway luffy told me u were teleported to a parallel universe I don't think that's the case I think u were transported into a DIFFERENT universe. How so asked zoro. Well just look at me said vivi. Sanji muttered out loud gladly my lady. Stop being a pervert yelled ussop. I didn't mean literally I meant I'm on ur side so it couldn't be a parallel universe. That could be possible said robin. They all looked at the ground intently. Well now what will we do asked Brooke. Robin suggested that they should set sail again to see and find any info. Concerning the black hole. Black hole? asked vivi.  
Yeah that's how we got here in the first place said chopper.  
Ohhhh maybe the villagers will know something. Let go asked them said vivi  
Everyone started to ask around but couldn't find anything.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the village admiral luffy started to bust into people's homes and look for the pirates.  
They all got to the shore and saw a navy warship.  
Hey look said franky. Yeah there is something in the water next to it.  
It's sunny yelled everyone except for vivi. They all ran onto the ship and it was just when they were sucked in.  
Franky started to cry and press his cheek against the railing saying this is a SUPER reunion. Vivi went up and said hey is this ur ship? Very one replied with a yes! Well u guys should take off soon. Said vivi with a slight hint of sadness in her face.  
Luffy yelled out from the watch room OI VIVI WE LEFT U BEHIND IN OUR WORLD BUT COME WITH US IN UR WORLD! She reared up and said yes luffy adigato I finally get to set sail this was my dream.  
They pulled down the sails and were about to go when they heard yelling. It's the marines yelled ussop shaking.  
Admiral luffy screamed out GOMU GOMU no elephant gun all of a sudden his hand grew huge and turned steel. Everyone was shocked vivi yelled if we get hit with that we are surely going to die. Luffy who was grinning yelled out GOMU GOMU no elephant gun! Their hands met each others and the pressure from the 2 blows pushed their ship out of shore. Admiral luffy drew his hand back and was about to use another but franky yelled out coup de burst. All of a sudden they were in the air escaping from the marines.  
There was a look that said I need a break on vivi's face.  
They were now long gone and were now smooth sailing. Everyone was sitting in the dining room with and awkward silence. Everyone was staring at the ground except luffy who was staring at vivi. She noticed and she blushed. He said hey vivi are u sick?  
She replied n-no why?  
Well ur all red said luffy  
She blushed even more making her face as a red as a pepper  
He put his hand on her forehead and said ur not hot. Why are u red?  
Everyone was astounded by what they had just saw. Sanji a little annoyed but they were all shocked.  
Nami whispered to luffy oi luffy she's red because u keep questioning her stop it! Ohhh thought luffy. But why didn't u turn red when I saw u naked?  
She blushed even redder now. Everyone was now wide eyed, jaw on the ground, and they yelled NANI!

Hahahaha you will have to read the next part to know what happens. Anyway please review of how u thought and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

It's chapter 5! In this chapter there won't be much action more of romance and a lemon!

Chapter 5: pass "friends"

U bastard luffy. Did u sexually harass vivi yelled everyone. No it wasn't his fault it was mine after I tried to stab him said vivi. Luffy just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
Well that better be true yelled sanji. Oi luffy whispered sanji. How was she in the compartments. Everyone heard that. Vivi blushed and Nami smashed his face into the ground luffy continued to laugh.  
After everything cooled down and they were very far from the navy they got dinner which is at 9. After dinner they went to bed.  
Now it was 10 and luffy was lying in bed. He heard soft footsteps and just told himself that it was someone using the restroom. Another hour passed and luffy was still wide awake. While he was laying in bed he heard soft sobs. This time he went outside to the deck and saw vivi crying in the open. Vivi noticed and looked away trying to stop the years but they wouldn't stop. Luffy approached her and asked what was wrong. She said my father is still captured and now that they've seen me with u idk what is going to happen to him. Luffy put his hand on her shoulder and sat down in front of her. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear he said its okay vivi I'm here for u and I promise I'll get ur dad back. She pulled away and said thank you luffy. She stopped crying and then luffy noticed that she was really cute. He never noticed but in the moonlight she was like and angel. She blushed at his constant stare. But she couldn't look away either. Luffy noticed that her face was getting closer second by second and he started to lean in also. Their lips met each others. Vivi had no clue luffy knew how to kiss. But that has changed. Luffy brought his tongue out of his mouth and licked her upper lip she opened her mouth and moaned telling him to go explore. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and started to touch vivi's tongue. She moaned and tried to fight him back. It was now a mini war in their mouth. They pulled away for they had to breath. Both their chest were going up and down. Vivi asked luffy if he knew what was going to happen if they continued. His reply was a kiss on to her lips she closed her eyes as the war started again. The next thing she knew she was lifted off the ground from her ass. She didn't care all she focused on was what was happening with her and luffy. She pulled out for air and she noticed she was in luffy's room and already on the bed. She grabbed him in for another kiss but luffy was much to strong he went straight for her neck and she moaned when he sucked in that area that always got someone aroused. He made his way down to her chest and he started to take off her clothes. She blushed when she saw that she was in her underwear. He laughed and licked in between the crease of her boobs. She moaned and grabbed onto his neck and hair. He undid the bra and started to suck on her hardened nipple. The other he grabbed with his fingers and swirled it around. She started to arc her back from pleasure when she noticed that he was still fully dressed. She sat up and made her way to his torso ripping it off from him he just continued as she was moaning harder. He started to kiss down to her stomach and finally down to her vagina. He took a sniff and told her that she smelled good. She blushed because she was already soaking down there. He smiled and brought his hand up to rub up and down on it. She moaned and wanted him now. He loved teasing her he continued as he took her panties off and brought his tongue he was about to lick her vagina but he stopped she frowned and knew he was teasing her. She told herself that two can play at that game. She stood up and grabbed him flipping him and no she was on top of him. He didn't know she had so much power. Vivi pulled his pants off to see a huge erection. She was wide eyed and then smiled. She pulled his boxers off and there it was. She grabbed hold of it and was started to lick it. He moaned and grabbed her head. She opened her mouth and was approaching his hard dick when she stopped. And licked it. He frowned knowing what she was doing. He pushed her off and lifted her off the ground. She wasn't ready so she grabbed onto his shoulders. He slammed her onto the bed not to hard and he gasped. He held his penis at her entrance and was rubbing it up and down she gritted her teeth and said loudly. Luffy please hurry I want it. He smiled and he shoved it in she screamed from the pain. She was a Virginia but she never imagined it would hurt like that. He smiled and told her don't worry the pain will go away. She tried to force a smile. After a couple of thrusts she started to feel pleasure she moaned and tried to keep in some yells and grunts. He smiled. He started to move faster she sat up and threw her arms around his neck he grabbed her waist. And was pulling her in as he pushed. She felt an orgasm coming up. She knew she was at her limit she looked at luffy and saw that he wasn't even close to his limit. She said I'm about to cum luffy. He smiled and said just hold it in vivi. She tightened herself around his dick and he thrusters harder. She couldn't stop it she yelled out and she came way to soon. She laid back down and said luffy I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in. He smiled and said its okay he leaned over and kissed her he started to pull his erection out and she thought that it was going to end she frowned. But before he was out her pushed it back in. She gasped and moaned. He smiled and said we r going until I cum on u. She blushed and nodded her head.  
That night they didn't get any sleep what so ever.

Well that was my first lemon. Hope u enjoyed. Review and I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Blinkwithcaution, I'll keep ur advice in mind thanks!  
Well this is chapter 6 hope u like it.

Chapter 6:found out

It was lunch time and luffy wasn't  
there. Everyone started to get  
worried because luffy never misses a meal. They all headed to luffy's room. They were now standing in front of his door. They tiptoed inside when they were all in they saw luffy laying but he looked bigger than usual  
Nami whispered to ussop "hey, he  
looks fat." Ussop just continued  
staring at luffy. Zoro approached  
luffy and threw the covers over him.  
They were all wide eyed when they  
saw what was under there. They all  
saw a naked luffy and a naked vivi.  
Everyone yelled out "what?!" Vivi  
Woke up instantly. She saw everyone  
in the room and luffy still sleeping.  
She blushed and woke luffy up. He  
woke up slowly and looked over to  
his right. He saw his whole crew and  
asked "what?" Sanji yelled out "what  
the hell." Franky yelled "this is super"  
Zoro whispered to vivi "oi vivi was he  
good." Vivi blushed and said " he was  
amazing." He laughed. They both  
looked over to luffy and laughed  
while he was arguing with sanji.  
After the conflict they all sat down  
for lunch. Vivi sat next to luffy. Nami  
then asked them "are u guys together?" Vivi answered very quick "yes we are." Robin chuckled and ussop said "okay I know we all want to know this, was luffy good in bed." Vivi blushed and Said "he was the best." They laughed Luffy looked over to vivi and kissed Her on the cheek. She blushed. After lunch vivi was outside looking up at the sky. Luffy saw her and wrapped his arms around her making her blush. Luffy told her "even if I'm stuck in this world, I'm glad I'm with u." She blushed and kissed him.

The end

I'm soooo sorry don't be mad. I'm moving and I just wanted to finish this story. I'll probably write a sequel when I'm settled in


End file.
